


cover my ears (귀 좀 막아줘)

by goldnavy



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldnavy/pseuds/goldnavy
Summary: Shinwon keeps seeing Hwitaek, who no one else sees. Until Hongseok comes along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt from @PTGprompts on twitter!!!

Shinwon used to be a loner, everyone would always leave him the moment he started talking about his friend, ghost friend, Hwitaek. Since then everyone started laughing at him and bullying him. He didn’t understand why no one but him could see him, but he made a deal with himself anyway. Don’t talk about Hwitaek. No matter what situation. He gained more friends, who knew nothing about Hwitaek, nonetheless if rumors spread about it his friends wouldn’t care. He had a small group of friends, Wooseok, Hyunggu and Changgu. None of them knew about Hwitaek, and Shinwon liked to keep it that way. His friends made him happy. They liked him for who he was and that’s all he wanted.  
One day, they all went to Hyunggu’s favorite coffee shop, all ordering something and going upstairs sitting on the couches. Hyunggu sat across from Shinwon and crossed his legs, sipping his iced coffee. He was the only gay guy in the group, and he loved outing it in the most stereotypical way possible. His lip were bright red and his eyeshadow had a tint of purple, making him look outstanding. “So, Shinwon.” He said, putting down his iced coffee on the table and putting his hands on his knee. “It’s been 4 years since we’ve been friends right?” Shinwon nodded. “Okay,” Hyunggu coughed, nodding as well. “I remember you telling me something when we start being friends, do you remember that?” Shinwon eyes started twitching and his palms started sweating. He just nodded, despite not remembering anyway. “Okay good, so since you still haven’t been able to change that, I invited someone for you.”

“What, why?” Shinwon started trembling, what did he tell Hyunggu? Did he find out?

“His name is Hongseok, I think you’ll like him. Look I know you’re not gay or bi or anything. But you can always try right? If it doesn’t work out you can just be friends.” Hyunggu flashed a big grin to him. “He’ll be here in around 5 minutes.” Shinwon let out a big sigh of relief and gave Hyunggu a small smile. He now remembered that he told him that he has been single his whole life 4 years ago, and didn’t have any change in those years.

“I guess so,” He just replied.

Changgu laughed, “Why did you look so scared?! What did you think Hyunggu was gonna tell you?” Shinwon just shrugged, remembering what he promised himself, do not talk about Hwitaek. And soon after that, you could hear a sweet and soft voice coming from downstairs, ordering a latte macchiato, Shinwon’s favorite drink. He quickly shot a glance next to him, seeing Hwitaek standing next to him, with his hand firm on Shinwon’s shoulder. A shiver went down his spine, and quickly focused on the stairs which contained soft footsteps coming upstairs. An average tall man showed up, brown hair covering his eyebrows, soft eyes and a defined nose. His hands full of veins and his fingers were a bit bulky. Everything about him screamed soft, nonetheless of his hands. He sat down to the only spot available, which was next to Shinwon. He knew that all of his friends had planned this, he already found it weird that Hyunggu didn’t sit next to him in the first place. Hyunggu shot a smile to the soft man next to Shinwon, “Glad you could make it, Hongseok.” That’s his name, Shinwon thought. ‘Hongseok’ he mouthed to himself, noticing how easily that name slipped over his lips, as if it felt normal. Hongseok laughed softly and nodded “Of course, I can’t say no to coffee.” He looked towards Shinwon. “You must be Shinwon right..?” In which Shinwon nodded and softly let out a yeah. “You have this eerie aura around you, sorry if that’s harsh to hear or anything, I… I don’t mean it like that, it’s just that I notice those kind of thi-.. You know what I’ll shut up, sorry. Anyway.. Nice to meet you” Hongseok softly smiled, once Shinwon’s eyes met his, his heart jumped a little bit. He could’ve melted right on that moment. 

“Nice to meet you too..” Shinwon softly said, looking away straight to Hyunggu who couldn’t stop smiling, mouthing the words ‘told you’ to Shinwon.

“So when are you gonna kiss?” Wooseok said with a laugh. Which was followed by a loud slap from Hyunggu, hard on Wooseok’s thigh. Hongseok just let out a small laugh and looked at Shinwon again.

“Maybe soon?” Hongseok laughed

Later that night, Shinwon was in bed. He couldn’t sleep. The thought of Hongseok kept him awake. And of course, Hwitaek too. Just standing in the corner, just looking at Shinwon. He was used to it. Ut used to be scary but he didn’t care anymore. The thing he cared about was why Hongseok wouldn't leave his mind.

“Are you gonna leave me?” Hwitaek said in a soft tone. Shinwon sat up in his bed looking at Hwitaek.

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re gonna leave me. I’ll be alone again. What if I can’t find anyone who can see me?”

Shinwon just sighed and lay down again. “Goodnight Hwitaek.”


End file.
